De l'ombre à la lumière
by TerraOfLys
Summary: L'évolution de la relation de deux personnes totalement opposées, du début jusqu'à la fin, et tout cela en cent moments. /SoVan, recueil de drabbles, post-KHII.\
1. 0 - 10

**Auteur :** TerraOfLys.

**Genre :** De tout. Humour, Romance, Angst, Drama, Friendship... Sérieusement, il y en a pour tout le monde. Il y a tout de même pas mal de crack.

**Rating :** Ce chapitre est noté T. Précautions, les gens.

**Disclaimer :** KH ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement. Sinon j'aurais donné un minimum de temps à Vani' dans DDD.

**Pairing :** SoraVanitas (SoVan).

**NDLA :** Les événements de ce recueil se déroulent après KHII, et c'est un UA à partir de ce moment. DDD ne compte pas et Xehanort n'a pas été ressuscité. Le principe est que Vanitas a été 'expulsé' du cœur de Sora avec Ventus, tout comme Roxas quelques temps avant le premier chapitre.

Ah et oui, j'ai cent mots/expressions à utiliser durant tout le recueil. Donc même si je choisis l'ordre, je ne choisis pas les thèmes.

MAJ du 06/09 : Hiatus temporaire jusqu'à la fin de Crush. En attendant, j'ai corrigé les deux chapitres parce que c'était particulièrement humiliant de laisser autant de fautes.

**00 - 10**

**1 :** Expectations.

Sora avait toujours été un optimiste. Et par définition, il s'imaginait depuis l'enfance vivre une vie remplie d'aventures sur l'île, remporter des batailles à l'épée et rentrer dans sa maison le soir, au chaud et loin des soucis. En dehors de ça ? Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand chose d'autre, car il avait toujours été un peu simple. Les choses les plus simples suffisaient à le satisfaire, et il n'était pas quelqu'un d'avare ou de matérialiste.

Vanitas, en revanche, était un pessimiste. Il vivait la vie du jour au lendemain, sans se soucier une seconde de la suite, sans penser à son futur qu'il pensait inexistant. Après tout, avait-il même le droit à un futur ? N'était-il pas supposé s'éteindre dans les ténèbres, ou au mieux dans le cœur de Ventus ? Mais Ventus l'avait rejeté et il se retrouvait seul, sans aucune perspective. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il s'était endormi durant presque dix ans dans le cœur de Sora, pour oublier la douleur qui rongeait son cœur sombre.

Alors quand le châtain lui promit qu'ils resteraient ensemble, il fronça les sourcils et se demanda s'il n'était pas tombé sur la tête, et, pour en avoir la certitude, il le frappa. Effectivement, ça sonnait creux.

**2 :** Relaxation.

Le silence était le meilleur ami du brun. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de silence plus absolu que celui des ténèbres les plus profondes, là où les sons étaient avalés par les abysses sombres. Après avoir dormi pendant tant d'années, il n'y avait rien de plus sacré que le calme. Depuis qu'il avait été installé de force (il était obligé de rester près de Ventus, après tout) ici, il venait tous les soirs se reposer sur l'arbre couché, appréciant le bruit des remous des vagues qui léchaient le rivage.

Il venait toujours à sept heures, pour s'assurer que plus personne ne soit présent et s'allongeait, puis fermait les yeux en jetant des coups d'œil discrets et paresseux sur le ciel qui s'assombrissait. La nuit l'avait toujours rassuré. Là où d'autres en étaient terrorisés, la pénombre était sa seule amie. Il se cachait dans les ténèbres pour observer la nature, sans un mot.

Cette journée n'était pas une exception. Ou peut-être que si.

« Vanitas ? »

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il soupira, reconnaissant la voix irritante d'un certain individu. Il ne s'embêta pas à ouvrir les yeux, espérant profiter des quelques dernières secondes de calme qu'il pouvait obtenir. Avec un tel énergumène dans les passages, il était impossible d'avoir la paix. Il sentit l'arbre pencher légèrement et une chaleur étrange émaner à sa droite. Tant pis. Il ouvrit nonchalamment ses yeux dorés, daignant donner temporairement son attention. Des prunelles bleutées rencontrèrent les siennes, animées de cette étincelle qui avait le don de l'agacer plus que tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de l'autre et il s'appuya un peu plus sur le palmier.

« Ça fait plusieurs jours que je te vois venir ici quand nous ne sommes pas là. Alors je me demandais ce que tu faisais ici. »

Par nous, il voulait bien évidemment dire « moi, le truc qui me sert de meilleur ami, qui au passage a voulu te tuer, et la fille qui traîne avec nous depuis l'enfance ». Un groupe qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié : Riku l'énervait au plus haut point, Sora était tout simplement irritant et Kairi avait la sale habitude de lui faire une analyse psychologique à chaque fois qu'ils discutaient. Puis, se rendant soudainement compte d'une chose, il tourna brusquement la tête vers le châtain.

« Attends une seconde. Tu m'as espionné ? »

Une ombre de rouge passa sur le visage de l'ébouriffé qui tenta tant bien que mal de se défendre. Le truc, c'était qu'il était aussi convaincant qu'un gosse de cinq ans. Un gosse de cinq ans hyperactif et peu doué pour le mensonge.

« Euuh... Pas exactement ! Enfin, je veux dire, en quelque sorte, mais... En un sens, non, parce que tu vois, euh... »

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

« Ferme-là et fais ce que tu voulais faire. » grogna-t-il, ennuyé par le mystère total sur les intentions du châtain.

Il y eut un moment de silence, et il fut surpris de voir que le porteur de la keyblade était soudainement silencieux, comme s'il réfléchissait. Fatigué par l'indécision du jeune homme, il ferma à nouveau les yeux pour tenter de profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait. La stupidité de l'autre n'allait pas lui gâcher sa journée, ah ça non. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris que l'ébouriffé fut capable de tant de silence et ne débite pas immédiatement un flot de paroles. Puis, petit à petit, il en vint presque à oublier son existence.

Jusqu'au moment où une main chaude vint caresser ses cheveux, effleurant le sommet de son crâne.

Il s'écarta immédiatement, tombant presque du palmier, comme brûlé. Il dévisagea fortement Sora, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, les sourcils froncés. Le regard bleuté de l'autre ne le lâchait pas et observait la moindre de ses réactions, le plus petit plissement sur son visage. Un long silence s'installa, et comme un chat surpris, il reprit lentement sa position initiale, jetant des coup d'œil méfiants à son « agresseur ». Jamais on ne l'avait touché. Le contact chaud était une nouveauté pour lui.

Incapable de comprendre l'implication, l'insinuation sinueuse de son accord muet, il ne réagit pas lorsque la main vint à nouveau caresser ses mèches noires. Il ressemblait, à l'instant présent, à un animal effrayé, prêt à mordre au moindre faux pas. Étrangement, à partir de ce moment, Sora revint tout les soirs. Et il était beaucoup plus facile de se détendre ainsi. Mais il ne comprendrait jamais le sourire malicieux qui étirait les lèvres du châtain à chaque fois.

« T'es pathétique, sérieusement. »

Sora se contentait de soupirer.

**3 :** Memory.

L'organisation des souvenirs de Sora, c'était un peu la concrétisation du bordel. Tout était mélangé, que ce soit les souvenirs de Roxas, les restes de ceux de Xion, les miettes restantes des siens et de ceux de Ventus... Quand il se permettait de rentrer à nouveau dans le cœur du châtain, chose qu'il pouvait toujours faire en s'abritant dans ses ténèbres, il s'amusait à fouiner l'endroit, à revoir des souvenirs avec une curiosité toujours plus grande. Quelques fois, il tombait sur les plus niais d'entre eux, ou parfois sans le vouloir sur ceux qui avaient laissé une cicatrice indélébile sur son esprit.

Certains brillaient plus que d'autre, et malgré toute sa détermination, il était incapable de les toucher : la lumière le brûlait comme un insecticide tuerait lentement un insecte. Alors il se contentait des plus sombres, de ceux qui lui montraient Sora dans ses heures le plus malheureuses, dans son état le plus faible. C'était étrangement hypnotisant.

Quelquefois, il essayait tout de même de les approcher, mais il était toujours brûlé par cette foutue lumière.

Sauf avec celui-là.

Celui-ci brillait tout autant qu'un autre, auréolant d'une lumière claire et chaleureuse l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et il ne comprenait plus. Pourquoi ne hurlait-il déjà pas de douleur ? Pourquoi tout son être ne se rebellait-il pas face à ce contact qui n'était pas censé se produire ? Serait-il si faible qu'il ne sentait même plus la douleur ?

Incité par la curiosité, il s'avança et se laissa englober, jusqu'à revivre le souvenir. Il avait toujours été un peu fou.

À son réveil, Sora ne comprit pas pourquoi Vanitas le fixait bizarrement, marmonnant quelque chose du genre « pourquoi autant juste parce qu'il m'a touché les cheveux, il a besoin d'un traitement ». Vraiment, vraiment pas. Il valait probablement mieux, rien que pour l'honneur du brun.

**4 :** Under the rain.

Dehors, l'orage grondait. La pluie martelait la fenêtre tandis que les gouttes dévalaient la vitre. L'eau tombait en trombes, accompagnée des cris sourds et tonitruants des éclairs dehors. Chaque éclair illuminait brièvement la chambre, éclairant brièvement la silhouette de Sora. Celui-ci était appuyé contre la vitre, sa tête presque collée sur le verre froid. Un air assoupi, sans émotion se trouvait sur son visage, et il paraissait s'endormir, uniquement réveillé par les grondements de l'orage. Une porte grinça et il ne jetait pas même un coup d'œil.

Des pas se rapprochèrent et devant lui se tenait dorénavant Vanitas, devenu étrangement silencieux. Le regard doré de l'être des ténèbres pesait sur lui, le jaugeant. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Sora fixait silencieusement l'extérieur, incapable de même bouger la tête, vidé de toute énergie. C'était comme si la personne qu'il connaissait, ce Sora rempli de joie avait disparu pour laisser place à une copie vide, morne et sans intérêt. Mais il savait que lui hurler au visage ne servirait strictement à rien, pas dans ce cas. D'un côté, quand savait-il ? Il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de cas, d'un côté. En plus, il ne pourrait jamais vraiment savoir. Avantage malheureux de sa condition et de son existence même.

« Désolé pour ta mère. » dit-il à petite voix, ne lui accordant pas même un regard.

Un maigre et triste sourire se montra sur le visage du châtain. Étonnamment, ces mots avaient bien plus de valeur, donnés par quelqu'un qui arrivait à peine à comprendre la notion de sentiment et d'amour. Venant de quelqu'un qui ne pouvait saisir la notion de famille, venant de quelqu'un qui se fichait réellement de la mort de sa génitrice et de sa douleur. Ils étaient bien plus importants pour lui que les multitudes de condoléances sans importances ni sincérité réelle qu'il avait reçu toute la journée.

**5 :** Rejection.

Le rejet était un principe que Vanitas comprenait très bien. Durant toute son existence, il avait été rejeté des deux côtés. Son propre maître ne l'avait vu que comme un outil et s'était débarrassé de lui dès qu'il l'avait jugé comme inutile. Sa propre lumière, l'autre partie de ce qu'il avait un jour été, avait tenté de l'éliminer.

Dans les deux cas, il n'avait ressenti que l'amère sensation de la trahison. Alors il avait fait carrière seul, sans personne, avec pour unique but la création de la X-Blade, seul trace de l'enseignement de Maître Xehanort.

Rien donc d'étonnant qu'à l'heure actuelle, malgré que son entourage soit beaucoup moins tordu, ou du moins ne désire pas le supprimer à la moindre occasion (quoique Riku, Ven et Mickey étaient pour), il ne supportait toujours pas le moindre rapprochement.

Quant à Sora, il était encore loin de pouvoir comprendre cette sensation. Malgré la douloureuse cicatrice qu'avait laissé la trahison de Riku et celle de Naminé, il était incapable de saisir même ce sentiment horrible. Incapable de comprendre la rage dans les yeux de Vanitas lorsque celui-ci se trouvait devant Ven, et vice-versa. Il était et serait toujours incapable de comprendre : Sora était bien trop naïf. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas comprendre la façon dont le brun reculait ou le frappait dès que le châtain tentait la moindre approche. Vanitas était et resterait un être des ténèbres, quoi qu'en dise le porteur de la keyblade.

En un sens, pour cette raison, Sora commençait à comprendre.

**6** : Sighs.

Le bruit crissant du métal qui se croise, les halètements irréguliers de deux personnes si semblables et si différentes, le son de pas rapides et frénétiques, les grognements rauques d'un combattant tombant au sol et s'effaçant dans une fumée sombre. Leurs mains balançaient leurs armes dans les airs, faisant se rencontrer les lames de ses épées une nouvelle fois. Leurs corps se déplaçaient seuls avec une agilité presque surhumaine. Leurs gestes étaient rapides et frénétiques, leurs visages trempés par la sueur, leurs yeux vifs. Un cri, deux, le sable qui forme des nuages de poussière autour d'eux.

Le feu brûle et s'élève en colonnes, en grands cercles gracieux et pourtant si dangereux. Les flammes s'élèvent dans l'air et dansent élégamment au rythme capricieux du vent. Les éclairs grondent leur rage autour des ombres informes. De visqueuses ténèbres engloutissent le sol. Silence. Un cri, un nom.

Le deuxième est mis au sol, une lame contre sa gorge. Les deux échangent un regard étrange, haine pour l'un et pitié pour l'autre.

Sora tend la main au second. Vanitas se relève seul. Ils n'échangent pas de mots, ne sachant que trop bien ce que l'autre pensait par un simple regard. Ils savent qu'ils en ont besoin, et peut-être sont ils les seuls à connaître les raisons pour ces combats. Peut-être sont-ils les seuls à avoir le droit de le savoir.

**7 :** In the storm.

Il y avait quelque d'excitant, d'indescriptible à se battre avec Vanitas. La façon dont il ne lui offrait aucune pitié et le combattait comme il combattrait son pire ennemi. La façon dont il arrive à garder ce cruel sourire alors qu'une keyblade le frappe de plein fouet. Cette sensation délicieuse qui parcourt son échine alors qu'il évite de justesse un coup vers son abdomen. Ce danger, ce magnifique danger amer dont il avait presque oublié l'arrière goût si sucré. L'adrénaline coule dans ses veines, la lumière suit l'invisible tracé d'_Oblivion _dans l'air et déchire les ombres sans un bruit.

Oh, Sora le sait si le brun pouvait le tuer, il le ferait. Il le sait depuis bien longtemps, depuis la première fois que leurs regards se sont croisés et que Vanitas a reconnu Ventus en lui.

Mais tout comme Vanitas fut incapable de détruire Ventus, il était incapable de venir à bout de l'éblouissante lumière qui brille autour de Sora, de la brûlure qu'elle produit contre sa peau. Il ne peut accepter la faiblesse et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il le traite avec plus d'égard. Les mots du châtain ne sont pas des mensonges et il ne cache jamais l'acidité dans sa voix. Sa naïveté est agaçante au plus haut point, mais il est fort et Vanitas sait reconnaître la force lorsqu'elle est présente. Et il ne comprend pas. Il ne pourra jamais vraiment comprendre.

Sora n'en demande pas autant. Il lui demande juste quelque chose à ressentir alors que l'orage gronde, que la pluie frappe leurs corps et que la glace leur mord la peau. Il se demande qui est le plus à plaindre, en réalité.

**8** **: **I can't.

« Il est dangereux.

- Je sais.

- Ventus l'a dit. Ça se finira mal si on ne l'arrête pas.

- Il n'a encore rien fait.

- Tu lui donnes bien trop de confiance. Il ne fait rien car il ne peut pas te tuer, mais c'est un être des ténèbres. Tu sais que cela ne se finira pas bien.

- Je...

- À un moment ou un autre, il finira par faire quelque chose.

- ...

- C'est dans sa nature. C'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore tenté de tuer Ventus.

- Il suffit de ne pas les laisser ensemble.

- Tu ne peux pas le contrôler.

- Je peux au moins essayer.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, Sora.

- C'est trop tard pour ça. Je le savais lorsque je t'ai empêché de le tuer. Je ne peux pas, Riku. »

**9** **:** Seeking solace.

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel face à la... La chose devant lui. Il fit apparaître sa keyblade et tapota le crâne de la chose sans vraiment oser l'approcher plus que ça. Vraiment, il ne s'attendait pas à voir un nescient ici. Surtout qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de ces... Immondices lorsque Ventus l'avait laissé pour mort il y a dix ans. Il hésita à la détruire, car très honnêtement, il se souvenait de l'horrible sensation qu'il ressentait lorsqu'un nescient était détruit. Oh, certes, ce n'était pas tellement douloureux, mais cela avait été suffisant pour chatouiller sa santé mentale (déjà instable) et à le rendre complètement dingue. Sachant cependant que les autres n'apprécieraient pas vraiment voir de cette petite créature, il soupira et s'apprêta à la renvoyer d'où elle venait (c'est-à-dire de son propre cœur).

« Vanitas ? »

Il grommela une ou trois insultes dans sa barbe inexistante lorsque Sora s'approcha et rentra dans son champ de vision. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu expliquer la situation correctement, le nescient fila derrière les jambes de l'élu de la keyblade pour éviter une mort rapide et probablement douloureuse. Le brun se facepalma*. Certes, Sora allait se charger du travail à sa place, mais il aurait largement préféré s'occuper de ses problèmes seul.

« … Il est adorable ! »

Vanitas se demanda un instant s'il était possible de mourir en se frappant le crâne assez fort contre le mur. L'idée paraissait intéressante. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder Sora en train de câliner un nescient. Câliner un _nescient_. C'était un _nescient_, bon sang, pas un chiot !La petite créature, se rendant compte de ce qui lui arrivait, se débattait tant bien que mal. L'être des ténèbres se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pris des substances hallucinogènes pour être témoin de ce genre de scène.

« Tu réalises qu'il s'agit d'une créature capable de blesser très grièvement quelqu'un, non ? Non pas que ça me dérange de la laisser en liberté, mais il me semblait que je n'avais le droit de rester en vie que si je ne causais aucun problème ? »

Sora se tourna vers lui.

« Mais il est adorable ! Ne me dis pas que tu veux lui faire du mal ! »

Vanitas se pinça l'arrête du nez. Le nescient profita de l'inattention temporaire du châtain pour s'échapper. Mauvaise idée : les réflexes de Vanitas furent plus rapides et il attrapa le nescient par la tête. En un dixième de seconde, la créature prit feu et il n'en resta plus que des cendres. Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit une partie de lui-même revenir, n'étant plus habitué à cette désagréable sensation. Il y eut quelques instants de silence avant que Sora décide de parler à nouveau.

« Dis...

- Quoi ? »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Sora.

« Les nescients sont tes sentiments, non ?

- Des sentiments négatifs, oui. »

Il avait supposé que sa frustration avait fini par donner naissance à un minuscule, faible, inutile nescient (après des semaines). C'était loin, très, très loin de ce qu'il pouvait faire des années auparavant, mais il constatait avec joie que ses capacités commençaient à revenir. Au moins un centième. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment espérer grand chose, dans son état. Il était déjà dépendant de Sora : si l'autre disparaissait, il disparaissait avec lui (mais ça ne fonctionnait pas dans l'autre sens, malheureusement).

« Donc, si le nescient s'est caché derrière moi lorsqu'il avait peur... »

Le châtain ne put terminer sa phrase : il se prit un coup de keyblade sur le crâne. Assez fort pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et s'étaler de tout son long sur le sable, mais pas assez pour causer un traumatisme crânien. Avec un petit rictus satisfait, Vanitas laissa l'élu de la keyblade seul dans cet état pour retourner explorer l'île.

**10 : **Out cold.

D'accord, il dut revenir quelques minutes plus tard car cet imbécile s'était endormi. Il le réveilla grâce à quelques faibles coups de pieds. Sora se frotta la tête et grommela quelque chose d'inaudible. Le châtain lui jeta son plus beau regard noir. Du moins celui qu'il put essayer de réaliser : il amusa Vanitas plus qu'autre chose.

« Sérieusement ? Tu m'assommes, maintenant ? » s'offusqua Sora.

Vanitas ricana et haussa les épaules, trouvant la situation définitivement hilarante.

« Ça marche pour te faire taire, au moins. Tu devenais agaçant. »

Sora leva les sourcils.

« D'après toi, je le suis toujours. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et pointa sa keyblade devant le nez du châtain qui recula de quelques centimètres (par précaution, on ne savait jamais).

« Ne me force pas à le refaire. Et dépêche-toi, j'ai faim. T'es censé me donner de quoi manger. »

Sora voulut rétorquer quelque chose, mais l'autre avait déjà disparu dans un couloir des ténèbres, le laissant seul ici. Il se demanda un instant si le fait que les personnes normales ne disposaient pas de couloirs pareils soit juste (hormis les princesses de cœur, mais aux dernières nouvelles, il n'en était pas une). Il en conclut rapidement que non, mais personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à ce qu'il pensait.

**NA : ***Facepalmer est un verbe. Ou en tout cas, il n'y a pas d'équivalent français et je refuse de supprimer ce mot x3.

Ne vous fiez pas aux drabbles en eux-même. Il y un fil rouge malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, mais il est impossible de le voir durant les deux ou trois premiers chapitres. Sachant que j'ai déjà écrit les deux derniers drabbles, je peux dire qu'il y aura une belle dose d'angst. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.


	2. 10 - 20

**Auteur :** Terraoflys.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclamer :** KH ne m'appartient pas.

**Pairing :** SoVan (Sora/Vanitas).

**Résumé :**

**NDLA :** J'ai traîné, je sais. Mais j'ai trouvé mon rythme, alors ça devra aller à partir de maintenant.

Enjoy o/ !

**{-}**

**11 :** Hero.

Sora est un héros sans en être un, conclut Vanitas. Il sourit et sauve le monde, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche, quelque chose d'autre en dessous de la couche apparente, quelque chose que l'autre cache au monde et Vanitas sait. Il sait parce qu'il a vécu dans ces ténèbres durant des années et des années, il connaît les pires cauchemars et les ombres qui traînent dans le cœur du jeune homme, menaçant de s'éveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Il connaît les vilains secrets que le châtain garde dans son cœur, il connaît le doute et la peur qui habitent cet esprit. Il ne peut pas y goûter, ne peut pas s'amuser avec et croquer dans sa peur comme il l'avait fait tant de fois avec Aqua et Ventus. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il s'y est habitué, ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est impossible de l'y noyer.

Oh, pour avoir tenté de l'emmener au fond des ténèbres, il l'avait fait. Durant des semaines et des semaines, il tenta de le manipuler, de le faire tomber juste une fois pour l'emporter au plus profond des ténèbres.

Jamais il ne craqua. Oh, bien sûr, ils se disputèrent, se battirent et il se souvint l'avoir fait hurler une fois, mais jamais Sora ne perdit de vue ce qu'il était si désespéré à protéger. C'était une vision relativement pathétique, et Vanitas se demandait souvent si, du jour au lendemain, il finirait par craquer. Si un jour il pourrait le briser entre ses mains et s'amuser de sa détresse. Mais tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et malgré ce qu'il aurait pu espérer, Sora ne disparaîtrait simplement pas dans l'ombre. Ça aurait été beaucoup trop drôle.

Un héros était, pour la plupart des gens, quelqu'un de courageux, dépourvu de ténèbres et de défauts. Pour tout dire, Sora correspondait à la description. En apparence uniquement. Vanitas pensait, lui, que les héros n'étaient que de futurs sans-cœur. Ils se tenaient au bord d'une falaise en pensant avec arrogance qu'ils ne tomberaient jamais. Ventus avait pensé ainsi, Terra avait pensé ainsi, Aqua avait pensé ainsi. Il suffisait d'un seul souffle du vent pour les faire tomber dans les plus grands précipices, un de ceux dont l'on ne sortait pas.

Hormis si un autre héros vous laissait dormir pénard pendant dix ans dans son cœur ou qu'une princesse de cœur vous ouvre une porte, mais c'était une toute autre histoire.

**12 : **Mirror.

La première fois que Sora pose les yeux sur Vanitas, il ne voit que son reflet. C'est comme regarder un miroir difforme et contempler une silhouette connue mais pourtant si étrange aux yeux. Bien sûr, leur rencontre ne fut pas douce ou même sereine. Après avoir été à la fois réveillé et expulsé du cœur dans lequel il dormait, Vanitas n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Disons que le fait qu'il était menacé par deux keyblades devant son cou (celles de Riku et de Mickey) n'aidait pas à le rendre complaisant. Son regard noir aurait pu tuer quelqu'un.

Sachant qu'il était considérablement affaibli, il aurait été vraiment très simple de l'achever définitivement avant qu'il ne cause des ennuis. Riku fut le premier à le proposer, suivi de Ven, avec l'accord silencieux mais grave de Mickey. Heureusement (ou malheureusement) pour Vanitas, il fallait l'accord de Sora pour le détruire (il était presque devenu une partie de ses ténèbres, après tout). En toute honnêteté, il hésita beaucoup. Certes, il savait ce que le porteur sombre avait fait (il avait causé le sommeil de Ven, avait essayé de créer la X-Blade pour son propre intérêt, avait blessé des innocents, avait aidé Xehanort, la liste était longue), mais...

Il avait tué des membres de l'Organisation pour moins que ça, bien ceux-ci, pour sa défense, avaient attaqué en premier. Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas. Il y avait quelque chose de pathétique derrière toute cette arrogance, cette cruauté. Oh, non, pas de gentillesse et pas un seul gramme de douceur. Sora ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux du regard perçant de Vanitas, intrigué. Il aurait pu l'achever. Il aurait pu.

Il ne le fit pas. Il tendit la main au brun. L'autre la gifla et le fusilla du regard. Sora sourit. Vanitas l'insulta (comme il le put dans son état).

Sora se demandait si un reflet pouvait être si différent que ça. Il savait néanmoins que la réflexion qu'il voyait n'était qu'une illusion. Une illusion très sympathique, mais une illusion* tout de même.

**13 :** Flowers.

Vanitas n'aimait pas les fleurs. Il n'aimait pas grand chose, certes, mais les fleurs lui inspiraient une haine vraiment remarquable par rapport à leur taille.

Quiconque avec une once de savoir en matière de biologie savait que si fruit il y a, alors il en existe une fleur. Imaginez donc toute la guimauve, toute la niaiserie que pouvait amener le fleur du si célèbre fruit Paopu, multiplié par le fait que les habitants des Îles du Destin avaient la vilaine habitude de vouloir ajouter un côté poétique et rose à tout. Il était presque sûr que l'interprétation cinématographique de Saw (qu'il avait vu quelque part, ne cherchez pas) serait transformé en romance ici. Bien évidemment, sachant qu'il n'existait pas administrativement, il pouvait éviter d'être lié à l'horreur qu'était le festival du Paopu.

Oui, il avait oublié qu'il vivait avec Sora (contre son gré, il le rappellerait toujours).

« Vanitas, tu m'aides à faire des colliers de fleurs ?

- Pardon ? »

Le châtain venait de rentrer dans sa chambre et tenait dans ses bras un cageot de fleurs jaunes aux teintes roses. Vanitas cligna des yeux et resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se détourner et aller lire un livre (s'il y en avait un d'un tant soit peu supportable). Sora ne fut absolument pas surpris et alla s'asseoir juste à côté du brun. Le porteur sombre lui envoya son regard le plus noir possible, ce qui ne marcha que très moyennement, sachant qu'il le faisait vingt fois par jour.

« On fait un marché ? » proposa maladroitement Sora.

L'intérêt de Vanitas fut tiqué et un sourire carnassier s'étira sur son visage.

« Développe. »

Légèrement désarçonné, le châtain hésita quelques secondes.

« Si tu m'aides à terminer ce que j'ai à faire pour le festival, tu pourras choisir ta récompense. »

Très sincèrement, vu la tête que faisait l'être des ténèbres, il pensa à oublier son offre, mais Vanitas tendit la main avant même qu'il put revenir sur sa proposition.

Trois jours plus tard, Sora dû aller expliquer à son père pourquoi il devait sortir habillé tout de rose durant toute la semaine, tout en omettant la partie qui parlait d'un être des ténèbres qui vivait secrètement chez eux (mais sachant que le père de Sora n'était presque jamais là, ce n'était pas un problème).

Il se dit que le visage embarrassé de Vanitas lorsqu'il travaillait avec des fleurs était hilarant, au moins.

**14 :** Drink.

« Vaaaaaaan-

- La ferme.

- Mais VaAaAaann...

- Quoi ?!

- ...itas !

- C'est mon nom, oui. Maintenant, dégage.

- Maaaaais je veux r'ster avec toooi !

- SORA, BOUGE DE LÀ !

- Non ~

- Je vais t'ouvrir en deux avant de te pendre avec tes propres boyaux.

- Tu p'pas faire ça, tu mourrais.

- Il y a une différence entre détruire ton corps et ton cœur.

- T'es bon pour le s'cond...

- Sora, est-ce que tu es en train de faire une dépression sur mon ventre ?

- T'es cruel, Van'tas.

- Je suis fait de ténèbres, rappelle-toi ?

- Dur d'oub'ier.

- Arrête.

- D'quoi ?

- Ce que tu es en train de faire.

- J'te fais juste un câlin.

- Tu n'es pas supposé faire ça ! Imbécile.

- Méchant.

- Donne-moi une seule raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas t'assommer comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois.

- Tu m'aimes bien.

- ... C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu. Donne-moi un seul argument.

- Des oursons.

- Quoi ?

- C'est m'gnon les n'oursons.

- ...

- Vaaaaan ! Me laisse pas !

- Va t'faire.

- Héhé.

- NON. CASSE-TOI. LACHE-MOI. Va dormir !

- J'veux dormir avec toi. Aimant.

- ... Tu viens de m'immobiliser avec un sort ? Sérieusement ?

- Mmbl...

- ... Ne touche plus jamais à une bouteille. La prochaine fois, je te fais avaler des morceaux de verre. »

**15 :** Holding Hand.

Essayer d'avoir un contact physique de plus de quatre secondes avec Vanitas était plus complexe que de rester en vie après un saut dans un précipice. Le porteur sombre paraissait allergique au moindre contact. Dès que Sora tentait de s'approcher de lui, il reculait. Dès qu'il osait tenter une approche plus directe, une keyblade rentrait en contact avec son crâne (il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter des potentielles cicatrices). Il se souvenait vaguement avoir tenté d'enlacer le brun lorsqu'il avait un peu trop bu (il blâmait Waka pour ça), mais Vanitas s'était immédiatement mis à lui crier dessus. Ne parlons même pas de la raclée que Sora avait reçu le lendemain (il en avait encore des marques).

Néanmoins, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il commençait à désespérer : Vanitas ne pouvait pas le tuer, de toute façon (et s'il essayait de le blesser grièvement, il y avait toujours Riku comme secours). Il savourait chaque victoire face à lui comme il savourerait un délicieux gâteau au chocolat et aux noix de pécan (mais il ne savait pas en cuisiner et le malheur était là). Bien évidemment, il faut dans ce cas pouvoir considérer être dos à dos ou être assis sur le même canapé une victoire (mais Sora était très facile à satisfaire).

Sora était également un peu suicidaire (demandez à Roxas). Ce qui expliquait probablement, en partie, pourquoi il avait laissé Vanitas en vie. Ce qui expliquait aussi le fait qu'il essayait toujours d'attraper le main de Vanitas lorsque les deux se retrouvaient dans la chambre de Sora, à regarder un film sur un canapé. Bien évidemment, son intention était tout à fait innocente (et il appréciait le fait de pouvoir embarrasser Vanitas, vraiment, mais c'était un secret). À chaque fois, cela finissait par un échec et Sora pensait que le brun devait très certainement l'étrangler dans son esprit.

En vérité, dans la tête de Vanitas, le châtain se balançait déjà avec une corde au cou et les boyaux à l'air.

**16 : **Multitasking.

Il y avait une seule chose que Sora et Vanitas partageaient lorsqu'il s'agissait de la vie quotidienne, au plus grand malheur des autres : ils ne savaient pas cuisiner. Mais vraiment pas. Goûter ce qu'ils préparaient revenait à prendre un petit kilo de mort aux rats pour faire passer de l'arsenic : en clair, s'assurer une indigestion et une intoxication alimentaire (ainsi qu'une mort certaine). Si l'un avait l'excuse de n'avoir jamais à le faire (Sora n'avait pas vraiment eu une adolescence normale), l'autre était tout simplement trop fainéant pour apprendre, même si Ven lui avait laissé quelques minces souvenirs. Ces deux n'étaient pas des chefs et on les laissait le plus loin possible des cuisines pour éviter un bilan humain trop conséquent. La dernière fois, Vanitas avait fait exploser le micro-ondes et Riku avait fait promettre à Sora de ne plus jamais le laisser dans une cuisine sans surveillance.

Techniquement, s'il ne faisait que participer, il ne brisait pas sa promesse, non ? Bien sûr, cette question était rhétorique : il savait au fond de son esprit que si il osait ne serait-ce que demander à Riku, celui-ci refuserait. De toute façon, c'était pour son anniversaire, alors il n'avait pas à être au courant. Certes, ils empruntaient sa cuisine le temps qu'il soit sorti (Sora avait séché les cours et prétendu être malade pour l'occasion), mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Et puis il n'y avait pas de moule à gâteaux chez Sora.

Vous avez maintenant une idée du potentiel de la catastrophe qui s'annonçait.

« Pourquoi je fais ça, moi, déjà ? » demanda Vanitas alors qu'il se posait une dizaine de questions existentielles, comme tous les jours.

Il y eut un temps de pause : Sora léchait la spatule en bois couverte de chocolat fondu, il ne pouvait pas raisonnablement faire les deux en même temps.

« Si tu ne m'aide pas, je montre à tout le monde la photo de toi où tu bavais et souriais comme un gamin quand tu étais en train de dormir. » menaça-t-il d'un ton léger.

Le brun tenta de se rappeler qui était censé être l'être cruel et sans pitié, mais le châtain en rajouta presque immédiatement une couche (dans les deux sens du terme, ils avaient un gâteau à préparer, après tout).

« Je pense que Ven, Riku, Roxas et Kairi seront ravis de la voir. »

Le sourire goguenard de Sora lui donnait des envie de meurtre. Vanitas se mit à couper rageusement les noix de pécan en continuant leur joute verbale. Le ridicule de la chose était accentué par le fait que l'élu de la keyblade souriait en faisant tourner un moulin à sucre dans ses mains (ils avaient oublié de peser le sucre, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'ils avaient oublié de faire).

« Je ne suis pas celui qui dort avec un ours en peluche, Sora.

- C'est un chien !

- C'est un ours. Le jour où tu vois un chien comme ça, mets ta tête entre ses crocs, d'accord ? »

Sora vida un paquet de farine entier dans le saladier au même moment où Vanitas déposait les noix de pécan hachées et ils se fusillèrent du regard. Le mélange infâme fut déposé dans un moule avant d'être mis dans un four. Un four non préchauffé, s'il vous plaît.

Au final, le gâteau fut près à temps et l'anniversaire de Riku fut une réussite. L'argenté se força à manger l'horreur que Van et Sora avaient préparé, et tout alla bien dans le meilleur des mondes, à un petit détail prêt.

Riku était allergique aux noix de pécan. Après s'être évanoui en emportant la nappe de la table avec lui (et les plats au passage), une marmite en acier lui était tombé sur la jambe gauche. Kairi avait paniqué et ses cris aigus avaient surpris Waka qui était lui tombé du tabouret où il se tenait debout pour changer une ampoule (ne posez pas de questions), arrachant la lampe au passage. Riku passa son dix-huitième anniversaire dans une chambre d'hôpital en maudissant son ami d'enfance, mais rien de plus.

Tout cela n'aurait pas été possible si Sora et Vanitas n'avaient pas 'cuisiné' tout en se disputant. Peut-être que si Sora avait été un peu plus concentré, il se serait souvenu de l'allergie de Riku et tout n'aurait pas dérapé.

Ou peut-être, vu le sourire de Vanitas, que ce n'avait pas été un simple hasard. Allez savoir.

**17 :** Puzzle.

Il était très, très complexe de comprendre le puzzle qu'était Vanitas. Des pièces manquaient, certaines ne concordaient pas avec les autres et la grande majorité finissait par lui amener une migraine carabinée (ainsi que des bosses sur le crâne). Si certes il restait quelqu'un de cruel et de manipulateur, il ne pouvait plus vraiment provoquer autant de problèmes qu'avant et Sora voyait les coups qu'il recevait comme de simples dédommagements pour Vanitas. Il était parfois intriguant de le voir, de l'observer lorsque l'on connaissait son comportement lunatique.

Si Vanitas s'amusait à jouer avec la proximité pour amuser les autres, il restait quelqu'un qui ne supportait pas le moindre contact. Il pouvait être cruel, mais à la minute d'après, sauver un chat d'une mort certaine. Il se vantait de façon arrogante d'être un être supérieur, dénué de sentiments superflus, mais lorsque Ven et lui se hurlaient dessus, Sora remarquait la mince étincelle de pitié dans ses yeux, voyait la colère qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il réalisait sa faiblesse actuelle. Il voyait tant de similitudes entre Ven et Vanitas, mais ils étaient tous deux des êtres différents. Peut-être que c'était en ayant écouté les histoires des deux qu'il avait trouvé la pièce manquante.

Ventus avait toujours été conscient de son manque de force, de ses propres défauts : comme chaque adolescent, il en était venu à haïr sa propre personne. Un désir de s'améliorer, d'obtenir le pouvoir nécessaire pour ne plus être un poids lourd était né. A ce moment-là, Maître Xehanort extirpa les ténèbres du cœur de Ven.

Vanitas était donc né de la haine du blond contre lui-même, de sa faiblesse, et n'était né qu'avec cela. Ses émotions, incontrôlables, le poussaient à tuer Ventus autant qu'il désirait rejoindre l'autre moitié de son cœur. Instable, il avait commencé à créer les nescients sans, au départ, de maîtrise sur eux. Puis il avait cherché, harcelé et avait joué avec Ven autant qu'il pouvait, prenant un plaisir malsain à torturer la partie de lui qu'il croyait responsable de ses malheurs.

Là où Riku avait été piégé par sa jalousie et son arrogance, Vanitas n'avait pas d'excuse et n'avait fait que suivre son instinct. Les deux avaient agi de la pire des façons, même si dans le cas de Riku, il avait été, sur la fin, possédé par le sans-cœur de Xehanort.

Sora avait pardonné à Riku, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait pardonné à Vanitas car, à l'instant, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher.

Il n'était pas Ven, n'était pas Aqua, ni Terra, ni Mickey. Il n'était qu'un garçon un peu naïf qui voulait offrir une chance à tout le monde et aimait un peu trop les puzzles.

**18 :** Safety first.

« … C'est une très mauvaise idée. »

Honnêtement, il aurait du s'en douter. Il avait entendu dire que Sora conduisait les vaisseaux gummis comme un pied, d'après Roxas. Certes, il avait du mal à supporter Roxas (comme avec tout le monde, en fait), mais il le trouvait assez honnête et l'avait cru. En général, le porteur de la keyblade n'était pas très doué avec beaucoup de choses (que ce soit la cuisine, la subtilité ou la logique) alors ce n'était pas si étonnant. Mais comme bien souvent (et un peu trop) lorsqu'il s'agissait d'idées stupides et qui mériteraient leur place dans le dictionnaire comme définition du mot « imbécillité ». Par exemple, aujourd'hui, Sora avait décidé qu'il allait l'emmener voir le tournoi de struggle de l'île du destin. Le tournoi se déroulant à l'autre extrémité de l'île, il fallait utiliser une voiture.

Et oh par tous les dieux existants il aurait été prêt à faire le chemin à pied s'il avait pu.

« Non, vraiment. Descends.

- Mets ta ceinture ! »

Vanitas écarquilla les yeux et, lorsqu'il entendit un petit 'clic', tourna la tête pour voir que la voiture avait été verrouillée de l'intérieur. Grommelant des insultes si infâmes qu'il m'est impossible de les répéter, il attacha la ceinture de sécurité avec réticence. Il afficha sa poker face la plus stable et se contenta de respirer le plus calmement possible. Il n'était pas du genre à paniquer, mais même un être cruel et froid comme lui ne pouvait être que légèrement effrayé par les capacités de conduite de Sora. Il songea rapidement à prier, mais il se souvint rapidement que dans la plupart des religions, il brûlerait en enfer (d'un côté, il aurait trouvé ça drôle et se serait fait des amis, il y avait des gens particulièrement sympas là-bas).

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps : le ronronnement du moteur se mit à résonner dans la voiture et ils démarrèrent. L'être de l'ombre se demanda un instant si la situation complètement irréaliste dans lequel il était pouvait être causée par un coma dans lequel il serait tombé il y a longtemps. Considérant que personne ne paraissait vouloir stopper le conducteur affreux qu'était Sora, Vanitas pensait de plus en plus que sa théorie est valable.

Jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent finalement au stade, et où le brun ne pu pas observer le tournoi (qu'il aurait trouvé pathétique de toute façon). Pourquoi cela ? Oh, il était trop occupé à recracher le contenu de son estomac après être descendu de la voiture.

Il frappa Sora lorsque celui-ci lui dit qu'au moins, il avait mis sa ceinture, sachant qu'il n'y avait strictement aucun rapport.

**19 :** Childhood.

Après l'enterrement de sa mère et les derniers papiers signés, la tâche revint à Sora de remettre la maison en ordre (son père n'était jamais là pour ça, de toute façon). Ré-organiser les chambres, se débarrasser des objets ou des meubles inutiles, faire de la place dans le salon, ranger la cave... Le dernier point étant celui sur lequel il passa le plus de temps. En effet, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il exhibait à s'occuper de ces corvées le plus rapidement possible, voilà maintenant deux heures qu'il était descendu sans remonter une seule fois. Inquiet, Riku voulut le rejoindre, mais, uniquement poussé par sa curiosité, Vanitas l'arrêta et décida de le faire lui-même. L'argenté leva les yeux au ciel en constatant que le brun n'avait absolument rien fait depuis tout-à-l'heure hormis jouer sur sa console alors qu'il était censé s'occuper du bureau. En grognant, il se remit à pousser la très lourde armoire derrière lui.

Très sincèrement, il avait une mince idée de ce qui pouvait garder Sora en bas durant si longtemps, et il était intéressé par le fait de confirmer sa thèse.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour descendre (sérieusement, cet escalier faisait des kilomètres) et pour retrouver l'élu de la keyblade dans cet incroyable capharnaüm. Il zigzagua entre les vieux meubles et les toiles d'araignées, grommela contre les coups qu'il prenait (saletés de rebords de meubles). Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de retrouver le châtain entouré d'un cercle de cartons contenant milles et un jouets ainsi que des livres. Vanitas supposa qu'il devait s'agir de ses jouets d'enfant en voyant le sourire imbécile qu'il portait sur ses lèvres. Satisfait par le fait qu'il avait eu raison, il s'apprêta à remonter, mais la porte menant à l'étage claqua derrière lui. Il grogna en constatant que Sora avait abusé de son pouvoir de porteur de la clé pour verrouiller la sortie. Certes, me direz-vous, il aurait pu invoquer la sienne, mais cela aurait donné lieu à une suite de verrouillages, d'ouvertures et bref, vous comprenez ce qu'il pensait.

« Quoi, tu as retrouvé tes vieux jouets ? »

Comme seule réponse, Sora fit un signe de la main pour l'inciter à venir à ses côtés. Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel et se facepalma*². Il enjamba la multitude de cartons au sol et s'assit juste à côté de l'autre. Il prit plaisir à le frapper avec son coude avant que celui-ci ne commence son débit de paroles. Sora ne réagit pas et cela intrigua Vanitas qui se pencha pour voir ce qui intéressait tant le châtain.

« Un album photo ? »

Sora hocha la tête. Un petit sourire étrange, un mélange de tristesse et de nostalgie, se trouvait sur ses lèvres. Les quelques photos collées sur cette page paraissaient dater. Dessus, on pouvait voir une jeune femme aux grands yeux bleus et au sourire radieux tenir un petit garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés. Celui-ci dormait comme une pierre dans les bras de celle qui semblait être sa mère. Vanitas comprit rapidement et il soupira.

« Elle était toujours souriante. Quand elle s'énervait, par contre, c'était une vraie furie. Elle en a fait fuir, des hommes, crois-moi. »

La dernière phrase fit réagir Vanitas qui fronça les sourcils.

« Tu...

- Mon père n'est pas mon père. »

Le brun tut le « j'aurais deviné » qui voulait s'échapper de sa gorge.

« Lorsque ma mère était enceinte, mon père et elle se sont disputés. Il voulait qu'elle avorte et elle ne voulait pas. Ils se sont jetés le blâme l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que mon père parte.

- Je vois. »

Il décida de ne pas poser de questions. Sora se tourna ensuite vers lui, intrigué.

« Et toi ? »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Vanitas pour comprendre de quoi il voulait parler.

« Aucune idée. Sachant que la mère de Ven était techniquement la mienne... Je crois qu'il a eu des parents doux mais surproductif, sachant qu'il était facilement malade et qu'il pleurait à la moindre égratignure. Sérieusement, ça explique le fait qu'il soit un gros pleurnichard.

- Il avait des frères et des sœurs ?

- Des frères aînés, oui. Mais honnêtement, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Toute la famille est morte dans un incendie, il me semble. Après, Ven est passé sous la tutelle de Maître Xehanort. Je suppose qu'il a dû verrouiller tout ça. »

Sora écarquilla les yeux, quelque peu troublé par le calme avec lequel Vanitas annonçait cela et les contradictions qu'il pouvait trouver.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux...

- Ce n'est pas ma famille. Je ne suis plus Ventus, Sora. Et sincèrement, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Je le sais, mais je n'ai pas de souvenirs précis.

- Roxas pleurait, pourtant, à l'enterrement de ma mère. » fit remarquer le châtain.

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel.

« Roxas et toi êtes la même personne. Ventus et moi sommes deux êtres différents. J'ai été créé, je ne suis pas une partie de Ven. J'y ai cru, mais nous ne pouvons plus coexister. L'un finirait par tuer l'autre. »

Sora grimaça.

« Charmant ?

- N'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun se releva et s'épousseta. Il fixa alors l'élu de la keyblade et, très honnêtement, demanda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec cette maison ? »

Sora soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Aucune idée. Je vais chercher un job et... Je pense que je vais la vendre. Mon beau-père n'en veut pas, de toute façon. Je vais lui donner la moitié de l'argent et je garderai le reste pour pouvoir louer quelque chose. On verra bien.

- Fais ce que tu veux, tant que j'ai assez de viande. J'en ai ras-le-cul des glaces et des poissons. »

Sora ricana et se releva.

« Merci, Vanitas.

- Je n'ai rien dit, arrête avec l'alcool. »

Le brun tenta d'ignorer le sourire amusé de l'autre au possible ainsi que la sensation bizarre qui le parcourait. Il était convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait d'une indigestion. Une indigestion de niaiserie liée à de vieux albums photos et des souvenirs d'enfance.

**20 :** Insanity.

La folie n'était qu'une définition et il était persuadé d'en être un exemple des plus parfaits. Qui d'autre que lui aurait pu se vanter d'avoir pu toucher d'aussi près les limites de la conscience humaine et de sa stabilité ? Son esprit était une voiture qui faisait des tours de grand-huit à tout-va et terminait par un petit aller simple dans un mur. Il savait tant et avait vu tant de choses qu'il en était arrivé à voir sa propre folie comme une simple petite crise de nerfs (et c'en était une, en un sens). Les mots n'étaient que des armes déguisées et les rires dérangés qui s'échappaient de sa gorge rougie par les cris étaient des gloussements. Tuer Ventus avait pris un tout autre sens, celui qu'il lui présenta comme une 'union'. En réalité, il ne savait même pas s'il désirait le faire souffrir où s'accaparer la puissance de la X-Blade pour pouvoir...

Il ne pouvait pas terminer sa phrase. Il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même.

Quel avait donc été l'intérêt de ses actions ? Il l'avait su à l'époque, mais sa raison avait vite été noyée dans les profondeurs les plus sombres de son esprit en miettes. Les mots avaient été remplacés par une rage et en un sens ce qu'il pensait s'était avéré exact. Les mensonges et la douleur, ô la douleur affreuse... Il n'avait jamais vu et ne verrait jamais de situation aussi horriblement ressemblante à l'expression « se détruire soi-même ». Les ombres étaient belles mais les toucher brûle. Les tuer, c'est laisser la mort venir le chatouiller et l'épargner cruellement au dernier moment. Il les hait, ces nescients, il les hait du plus profond de son cœur glacé.

Il les hait et il veut les exterminer, mais chaque nescient détruit revient en lui et à ce moment il peut ressentir toute leur douleur. À chaque fois, une hargne brûlante éclate en lui et il continue jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir son propre sang dans sa bouche. Il brûle à petit feu et sa raison s'étouffe, son rire s'intensifie après chaque inspiration qu'il peine à prendre. Il est mourant et pourtant il ne peut pas dormir, pourchassé par des cauchemars vicieux.

Il ne sait plus si il hait Ventus ou si il ne se hait pas lui-même. N'est-ce pas la même chose, au final ? Ne détestait-il pas la faiblesse de Ven comme il détestait le sienne ? Mais il ne peut jamais décider, parce qu'il brûle et que chaque coup porté par les keyblades d'Aqua, de Terra, de Ven et de la sienne contre un nescient est un coup qu'il ressent.

Ven ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ? Avait-il eu ne serait-ce qu'une mince idée de ce qu'il endurait ? Non, bien sûr que non. Cette petite peste, ce vaurien, ce merdeux avait préféré partir à la recherche d'un garçon arrogant qui avait cru pouvoir maîtriser, dissimuler ses propres ténèbres.

Le résultat avait été hilarant, vraiment.

Il se perdait son temps avec eux alors que l'autre moitié de son cœur souffrait le martyr et il en avait assez. Vanitas voulait être complet et pouvoir porter le pouvoir qui lui était dû. N'était-ce pas une demande des plus humbles ? S'il le fallait, il n'aurait pas hésiter à tuer quelques uns de ces 'amis' que Ventus tenait tant en estime. Il rit et il rit jusqu'à ne plus décerner son rire dans la nuit.

Il ouvre les yeux et sa première vision est celle d'une personne aux yeux bleus. Pris d'un accès de rage, il invoqua sa keyblade, mais l'autre en fit de même et son attaque fut parée.

« Vanitas ! Calme-toi ! »

Ce n'est pas Ven. Il y a un petit quelque chose dans ces yeux qui ressemblent à Ven, mais ce n'est pas lui.

Les nescients frétillent dans son lit et il inspire profondément avant de rappeler sa keyblade sous le regard suspicieux de Sora. La folie n'est jamais très loin, mais il a une certaine marge avant qu'elle ne le dévore d'une bouchée. Il ricana, et ce n'était pas encore un éclat de rire.

**{-}**

**NA :** *L'apparence originale de Vanitas, d'après le wiki, est un sans-coeur aux yeux rouges. C'est pour cela que je parle d'« illusion ».

*² : je me tiens à 'facepalmer'.

Oula. 5000 mots. C'est 1500 mots de plus que le premier chapitre.

En espérant que cette partie vous a plu, et bonne journée o/


End file.
